Three Angels
by Dazzle chan
Summary: Well this is fun , just me and my friends writting this... i was, by the way, hyper out of my mind. It starts out kinda.. wierd.Don't mind that. anyways... Recient INSTALLMENT! Jott Romy WarrenxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Three Angels:**

**1 worried about her hair, 1 angel drunk off her mind, 1 who couldn't care less**

Once upon a time, there were three angels who worked for some random dude named Piotr, kinda like Charlie but different (and really buff); how he's different we don't know. But he does have a Russian accent which makes him cool and Russian. So anyway back to the story.

One day the angel girlies were online and talking to the legend of Zelda with chicken nuggets in their hands ( ?). Then Piotr started talking to them because he could with Xavier's technology. (He stole it with the help of one certain Cajun), his voice ended up being broadcasted through the cheesy speakers. (Yes, they were made of cheese) "Hello there angels."

"Fuck you Piotr (Russian: … Peter)" Aura-chan shouted, in a drunken stupor. From some magical place she pulled a gun and started waving it threateningly at the speakers and screen. (Yeah, like he can see it Aura rolls eyes) okay anyway...'good morning Aura. Nice to speak to you as well'

"'Ya know for a Russian immigrant, he speaks really good English." said Tabby.

"Why am Ah here?" Rogue said from her shadowed corner. "Cause we told you to be," they said at the same time. Only Aura said it in a really mean way that scares lots of small children even though she's _supposed_ to be an angel.

"Whatevah," Rogue rolled her eyes. So Aura started shooting at the computer like she does every day... Rogue had stopped yelling at her to quit destroying her computer, knowing that it won't do any good.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? I don't do this _every_ day! Just occasionally!"

YA KNOW WHAT AURA! I'M THE NARRATOR SO WHAT I SAY GOES. I COULD MAKE YOU A HUMAN! OR WORSE...KURT!

'NO! Please I'll shut up! Don't make me Kurt!" Aura-chan started groveling on her knees. OKAY. Moving on.

"I think that we should have a barb-e-queue. Everyone's invited! PIOTR! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" They heard a loud scoff from the other end of the speaker thing. "Yes, Tabby, I can. Aura missed the damn speaker."

"I did not miss! NO! I hit the one that dudn't work. No is required." Rogue and Tabby exchanged a funny looking glance. "Yeah, she's hammered alright." Rogue said, not caring that winged one heard. "I AM NOT HOME! TAKE ME DRUNK!" She screamed. "Blame Warren." She murmured to herself, but really loudly. Rogue ran to the intercom that Warren was rich enough to afford.

"WARREN! DID YOU PUT GHB IN HER DRINK AGAIN!" She shouted in the microphone speaker thingy. Queue random shot of Warren sitting in an office on the top floor of the _castle_ that's right, I said it, castle (in England?)

Warren glanced around nervously. He made a face that gave away that the boy had done just that. bowm chica wow wow chica wow _I'm gettin' laid tonight! _was basically what he was thinking when he bought the drugs off the street bum because for some reason the Latin Drug Kingpin didn't like him (so he can't buy drugs from the one trustworthy source in all of the WORLD!). "Um...N-no-NO ROGUE I DID NOT DO SUCH A THING! (insert British/ new york accent here.)"

back to the girls

"BARB-E-QUE! Call the Brotherhood! Tell the Acolytes! Screw the Hellfire! Send the Morlocks a care package! See if we can tempt the WildCATS! Aura interrupted Tabby's ranting to say, THUNDER CATS HOOOOOOO! I guess we could bring the X-Men...but no Scott or Jean. Can't forget the Nasty Boys."

"Wait!" Shouted Aura. "What if we drownedid her? That way we could having the fun! But then again... she might create a big air bubba around herself, and BREATHE!" Aura's face was completely pale, from lack of oxygen. Angels don't like to breathe, remember? Especially when their drunk/high off of date rape drugs.

Rogue rolled her eyes. But then smiled. "Hehehe. Angels are funny." Tabby started laughing. "We need a pass time!" Shouted Aura from her new perch on top of the computer desk. "Wait, I already have one!"

"An' w'as that, sugah?"

"YA KNOW how many empty room we have. Lots a place to _ya know_, but we put all these computers and desks in them. I have losta seenednames (Translation: lots of screen names), so I am (IM) myself and run another room and write back." Rogue and Tabby started laughing harder.

"Angels are REALLY funny." Rogue got in between chuckles. Aura shuffled her feet towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To Warren's room. Its my bed time," Aura started flapping her wings.

"STOP!" Tabby shouted grabbing her head. "You're messing up my hair!"   
"Sugah, its only eleven, IN THE MORNIN'."

Aura started mumbling to herself and started walking away again. Rogue heard something about 'stupid x-men, stupid angel. Stupid... pillow' before she fell over in the doorway. Rogue laughed really hard. Tabby missed the whole thing though because she was to busy fixing her hair. "Say what now?" Tabby ran over to Aura and helped her to, 'bamf' thanks Kurt, the newly placed couch. Yes, in the present computer room. (Do not question the narrator. I am God.)(Yeah, sure Rogue… Aura bows, yeah right, yeah so we're writing this fic together and I'm like hyper out of my mind at the moment, lol.)

Aura bolts up off the couch for a brief and shining moment "I swear to drunk I am not God." lays back down

Rogue raised one eyebrow. "WTF?" Kitty stood in the doorway. Thanks to Kurt

"I heard that you guys were in, like, need of- AHH" Kitty turned intangible as a bullet from Aura's random gun passed through her and hit the cement wall behind her. "OMG! WHAT THE HELL! I'M LIKE JUST HERE TO HELP! LIKE, WHATEVER!" Kitty had Kurt bamf her away. "I don't like her, says like too ma--" Aura passes out for a FINAL TIME! I think

Warren comes running in tears. He assumes the groveling position with his hands raised to the heavens Hehehe get the pun? and gives a very _long_ cry of, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOObreathOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOObreathOOOOOOOOOO" told ya it was long Warren got up off of his knees and moved past the computer to grumble to Piotr, who could hear all of this, "Waste of my money, and I'm not talking about the drugs." Then he paced back over to the couch, to check and see if Aura was _really _out you all know what's coming.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU PAID FOR ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU! WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS RING MEAN? I'M YOUR FRICKING...WHO DID YOU PAY! BASTARD!" Aura strangled him during her rant.

Tabby started to raise her hand in answer to Aura's very scary question. Then Rogue slapped it down. "No!" She muttered under her breath. Aura, hearing something peculiar, turned around, still gripping Warren's neck. "What?" She asked innocently GOD SHE SCARES ME SOMETIMES.

"Nothin', you can glomp Warren now,"

"WHAT? AHH WARREN! Are you okay? Oh, please breathe! Why? Mini skirt? Mini skirt? MINI SKIRT! Cow? Tissue? TAROT CARDS ON BREAD! Watch the Slayers Premium movie, the one with the octopese" She dragged him into the bedroom nearby to... er...resuscitate him. Yeah, we'll go with that.

"Okay... Tabby, get everyone over here, make the boys cook, and let me take a nap." Rogue said as she walked out the room.

"Okay." Tabby smiled, and winked at an imaginary camera. Mumble mumble mumble ------said the narrator


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THE BARBEQ

muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Okay. So the barb-e-que (hence forth known as the BBQ) was moved to Aura's house because there were to many people at Warren's house to have _any_ fun at all.

So with everyone gathered at the residence of Aura's house (someplace with Sinister involved, cause you know she's his kid and whatevah, however the hell it works) the BBQ emphasis on the title here people began.

Since sinister has money monies according to his spawn there is a rather large pool in the middle of the magical desert, no just kidding, we're actually in London. Insert Aura spazzing herenearly everyone was swimming, except for Rogue, who sat sullen on the side. Hey, no one else here has the issue of worrying whether or not they'll kill someone, so drop it

Aura served a volleyball to Warren who sat on the edge because it's a pain in the ass to get your wings wet then dried and back and forth and … ask the angels, they'll tell you. He hit it to Tabby, Tabby to Lance, and Lance to Pyro, BLAH BLAHBLAH BLAH BLAH. They hit it until it was Kurt's turn to serve and being the evil malevolent blue fuzzy stepbrother he was, he decided to hit Rogue in the head with the wet volleyball.

dunk dunk dunk, THROW! "Kurt you BASTARD!"

"Rogue, can ve, like, have za ball back?" He said trying to look innocent but can't really pull it off. "No." She went back to reading the book that bamfed out of nowhere.

Remy jumped out from behind a tree that Bobby was having a conversation with. "Hey dere, chere," he said, turning on the Cajun charm that he was known for. Rogue gagged, "Why ain'tcha in da pool,"

"Cause Ah can't swim." She said. Not exactly paying attention to him. Aura saw a lot of steam radiating from his head. WHY CAN'T DA REMY GET A GIRLFRIEND? He wondered to himself.

_He hehehehehehehehehehehehe_. Jean's voice was in everybody's mind. And nearly everyone screamed. Aura, on the other hand, decided to get the voice out of her. She started to bang her head against the wall of the house…the metal wall. "GET THE POWER DRILL!" she said. Kurt bamfed actually getting it for her, being stupid.

Warren looked kinda worried, cause Aura's slightly insane, at least that's what Sinister tells us. 'MUARHARHARHARHARHAHRAHRHARHAR! _PUSH HER IN THE POOL! FOR I AM THE PHOENIX!_

Once again, Jean made everyone think that's they were going insane. Aura was the only one who showed physical signs of it.

"Hey dat ain't a bad idea."

"Jean, Ah heard you…" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"NO YOU DIDN"T!" PHOENIX SEIZURE! you know how in the second movie, in the beginning, she has the whole seizure in the museum…hahahaha. Imagine that only better

"Ah hear nothin',"

"Really? It worked?" Jean said staring at her freakishly perfect manicured hands.

"No….jus-no." Rogue said making on of the best facials ever…. MUAHAHAHAHA HA. Remy smiled like Azaeal, from the Draco…all evil and shit. And …

AHH What happened to the BBQ? Um…sorry…kinda drifted, SCOTT! GO START THE BURGERS! Okay.

Back to the issue at hand. Rogue getting pushed into the pool and Remy getting the dead coma thing.

"PUSH HER IN!" Every body started chanting. "I'll do it!" Aura volunteered. "NO! Remy wants to." He said, he being Remy.

"YOUR GOING TO DIE THEN! I HAVE FORESEEN IT! I WILL NOT! HA!" He rolled his eyes at the still semi intoxicated angel. "whatevah." Rogue muttered, standing up. Trusting that the stupid swamp rat wouldn't dare to push pull or otherwise force her into the pool.

WRONG! Remy, who was already wet and in his swimsuit, wrapped his arms around her COVERED waist, she kicked slightly as he plucked her up off the ground. "CAJUN! PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!"

Rogue realized that she was the only one in the house whose skin was completely covered. Everyone else was either wearing swimsuits or smaller outfits cough, Scott, cough (you don't want to know).

Aura glanced over to look at Scott who supposed to be grilling, but he was instead lacing up the little apron on a sexy maid outfit that Kitty had planned to wear at Halloween for Pyro. She decided to be nice and put on a bright red fire outfit for him. Surprisingly Scott had enough of a chest to fill out the damn thing. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! SCOTT IN A DRESS! HA! "AH! It burns! Kurt hand over the power drill!"

"OKAY!" He said pulling the power drill out from behind his back, still in the pool. "KURT YOU IDIOT!" (For the kiddies who don't know…WATER + ELECTRICITY + KURT BAD)

"AHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" Rogue said failing, trying to hit Remy.

"Nope, chere. It's time ya had some fun." He said, standing at the edge of the pool. Being the Cajun thief that he was, his balance was impeccable. Rogue's feet somehow managed to touch the ground for a brief instant. She tried to run away, cause she did not want to get into the freaking pool, but noooooo, Remy just had to grab her the instant a piece of ceiling cement stuff fell.

"AURA! I'm HOME!"

"Daddy! Wait a sec…uh oh… ...I-I can explain!" Aura said as her pale and evil father entered the swanky pool area.

"Why is Cyclops in a dress?'

"I don't know. You can take him away now."

Sinister shrugged and used his pale powers of doom to take Scott and Jean, because you can't have one without the other, right? Then went out on his way with the two kicking and screaming in tow.

Remy used the brief moment of distraction to give Rogue her final shove into the cold water. Then hopped in after her. Aura began to laugh along with Tabby. And Fred, Lance, Todd, Pietro, Wanda, Pyro, Colossus, Kitty, Jubes, Bobby, Wolverine, Storm, X23, Kurt, Warren, Day, and anybody else that might pop in (this is where the author gets lazy and can't write out all of the character's names)

Rogue came up sputtering like a wet cat, (think Nala from The Lion King when Simba pushes her in.) Remy came up laughing. Jean and Scott's screams of protest could be heard from the distant hallway, but everybody ignored them.

"YOU STUPID CAJUN! AH'M GONNA KILL YA!" she said, starting to swim after him. "AHH! Chere, Remy didn' mean not'in' by it! Sorry!"

"RUN CAJUN! RUN FAST!" Rogue screamed. She pushed herself out of the pool and started running after the swamp rat.

"Rogue! Come back!" People, particularly Remy's friends, started yelling after them as they ran into the now burning burgers. Rogue stopped in front of the smoking grill and frowned. "Man…now we ain't got nothin' ta eat. Damn you Scott."

Remy courageously came back near her "Don' worry Chere, Remy make good ole' fashioned Cajun gumbo." Everyone's mouths started watering at the thought of his excellent gumbo. Rogue included but she didn't let it show.

"Please Cajun. Ya're gumbo ain't that good." She said, rolling her eyes giving him a challenge.

"Really, _chere?_ Don't t'ink so…Remy's gumbo de best in town."  
"We'll see Cajun. We'll see." She said starting to walk away. Remy could feel his blood turn hot with anger. Or maybe it was something else… - He'd show her…She'd regret ever insulting his gumbo.

"Rogue come here for a second," Aura shouted across the lawn thing. Rogue casually walked over, not noticing the way that Remy began drooling after her.

She walked to the edge of the pool where Aura stood, arms crossed on the ledge. "If you go into my room, there's a big box on my bed. You need to put on a necklace that's in there."

"Why?" Rogue said raising an eyebrow.

"That is a secret." She said imitating the evil monk from Slayers. Rogue rolled her eyes and went into the angel's room. Warren sat in the middle of the floor, cans of Jolt all the sugar and twice the caffeineand aura's underwear surrounding him in a large circular pile.

"This one for tonight." (Twitch)

"This one for tomorrow." (Twitch again)

He took a large gulp of a black and green can the was apparently still full. It soon joined another eight empty ones on the floor. "Warren what are ya doin'?"

"Ummm…Ummm," said the angel looking around for a plausible explanation. "They hired me to be the new cleaning lady (twitch) note: the twitching is knocking the head against a shoulder, use imagination here people, can't do everything for ya, and every other part of the body pretty much spazzing. Like a phoenix seizure only less intense. Include wings for warren and aura

"Warren, ya're a guy."

"Umm…um….I'm sorting through her unmentionables…..Um please don't tell her."

"Wait, I just saw you down by the pool."

"That was a hologram. I'm really up here. (Twitch, twitch) which do you think she should wear for Sunday? The maroon ones or the black ones?"

"AHH OVERSHARE! EWWW! TMI TMI! OH MY GAWD AH"M TURNING INTO KITTY! Well, does it matter that much?"

"YESSSSSS! APPERANCE IS EVERY-wait…. No it doesn't. But still…. Which ones would you wear?" (Warren + Sugar + Caffine + Aura's underwear + Rogue AWKWARDDDDDD…however…. Warren + Sugar + Caffine + Aura's underwear – Rogue FUN FOR THE ANGELS! HA HA HA!)

"Ah don't know nor do Ah want to. There comin' off anyways so Ah don' care." She said running grabbing the box of doom that was on the bed. Opening it she saw that Warren was wearing the same necklace. "Warren, ya ain't no homosexual, so why ya wearin' that gay lookin' necklace?"

"My wife thing gave it to me. I like it." (Twitch)

"She's a thang now?" Rogue making hand gestures.

"Um…well…we haven't labeled our relationship yet…"

"AH WAS AT YOUR WEDDIN'! HOW CAN YOU NOT LABEL THAT? WHAT ARE YOU, RETARD?" Rogue asked, clasping the necklace on her neck.

"No. I am complicated." (Quote from The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen)

"Whatevah. How'd you get so hyper, Warren? Your healin' factor…Ah mean…ya can't." Rogue was confused, she began to play with the silver chain of her necklace.

"This thing here." He said picking up his necklace. "It cancels out my (twitch) healing factor. Its funnn…he he he he he." He laughed.

"okay then…sure…Ah'm goin' now." She said, backing away…very creeped out. "Oh, by the way, Angel. She's kinda makin' out with the hologram. Ya might wanna look inta that."

"WHAT?" (said like Lil jon.)

"YEAH!" Screamed rogue still sounding like lil jon

"OKAY!" Warren screamed as he dashed down the hall into the back yard. His wings with the wind and the whooo…any who.

Rogue started down the lostsa stairs to go to the back yard! DUN DUN DUN!

-meanwhile-

Aura and Gambit were talking. Loudly. Whispering. They were loudly whispering. "You….kiss…her…now." She said behind her hand as rogue's footsteps could be heard through the house because Sinister's cheap like that and likes his house echo-y. Not a word but okay…

"What? " Gambit said not understanding the short one's words. Ha .short.

"Kiss….Rogue…when…she walks in"

"WHAT?"

"KISS ROGUE WHEN SHE WALKS IN! YOU DUMB BUM!"

"What?' He asked just as rogue opened the really big and heavy door. Ha. Don't know why but ha.

"Go hither!"

"WHAT? REMY CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!"

"Go hither. I mean, go hit her, I mean hit _on_ her. There we go."

"Oh…Okay. Remy get it now. Why?"

Inhale. Exhale. "Yeah…that was the sugar talking. On a side note…um…the necklace that she's wearin is a modified miniature version of the power inhibitor collars from the Hellfire and Sinister. HA! So you two can make out all you want now! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Oh…YES! Remy be back lata'…much lata'."

"THE PHEONIX SEES ALL!" For some reason Jean's screams could be heard through the house…creepy.

"Rogue," said Remy walking over. She turned around from the barbeque where his gumbo sat simmering.

"What now Cajun?" Remy reached out and GROPED HER! Ah no just kidding…he grabbed a spoon and spilled gumbo on her shirt. Not so discreetly.

"GAMBIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN'? THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!"

"Here let me clean y' up _chere_." He said sticking his hand out filled with napkins, hoping to truly grope her this time. Ewe… Rogue pulled away crossing her hands n front of her chest. "WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU NEW OR SOMETHIN'?"

" OR somethin'" he muttered to him self in…_French? Is that what he speaks? Oh well…. In Cajun language. _"Rogue come here…everyone's getting out of the pool. So you can, like, go in now with no worries! You can pick a swimsuit from the one's I brought. Pyro likes the one I'm wearing right now, so you can't have it…sadly." -Kitty

"Um…okay." She said wanting to swim. "Do you have anything' in green?" She asked. "Yeah!" Kitty phased through the floor quickly grabbing the suit. "Here you go. Grab my hand and I'll take you to change."

When they were gone aura suggested that Gambit let her take care of the gumbo and he go in the pool with Rogue. The gumbo was doomed but she wanted to set her friends up. They made a nice couple. Remy dove into the pool, hiding out in a dark corner as Rogue jumped in.

Rogue started swimming laps. Kitty didn't own any swimsuits that would actually COVER anything, so she was glad that no one else was in the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing but 'Aura'. I wishi owned x-men, sinister and warren.. but i don't. please don't sue me.

Chapter 3

Wading through the chilly water, she half expected someone to jump in the pool with her, but no one was even near the thing. She was surprised to see a figure lurking in the shadow. two guesses as to who it was.

"AHHH! REMY LEBEAU!"

"what, chere, what's wrong?" He said unarlarmingly.

"CAJUN! Don't make me kill ya! Now. GET. OUT." She screamed at him.

"why chere, doncha like Remy?"

"Ah dunno if Ah can even stand to be in the same room with him for more than a few minutes. Let alone like him. Maybe ya should tell him that , ya know, next time ya see him?"

"Now I know y'don' mean dat." He said, moving closer. Rogue's breath started coming in short bursts. She'd rather not kill anyone today. It wasn't that one of the hottest guys in the world was moving in for a kill. No couldn't be that.

"Ah do mean it. Every word. Plus Ah think that it would be better for everyone else around here if Ah didn't become a convicted killer taday."

"Aw now, y' ain't gonna do nothin' t'me. Can take de pain, chere."

"Ah ain't ya chere, Gambit." She said, getting a serious look in her eyes.

"Oui, y'are."

"NO.AH.AIN'T. Ah ain't nothin' ta ya Cajun. Just a worthless piece o' meat fo' ya to put on display. Now. Git away from me." She said, swimming away from him.

"Now, chere, ya can't possibley believe dat. Y' like everyt'ing bout Remy. De way he looks. De way he acts." It was the moment of truth. Was Aura lying? Where was Warren? Who did steal the cookies from the cookie jar? Tune in next time to find the shocking conclusioin to these two of these irrevelvant questions.

sorry this one's so short. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: I don't own anything... except the idea and identity of 'Aura'.

Chapter4

He grabbed her around the waist. "AHH!" She screamed. hehehehehe "WHAT THE HELL?" She asked. "De way dat he kisses." He said before pressing his mouth onto hers.

_AH! What the-how, how is this possible? How the hell am I touchin' Gambit….wait…I'm touchin'…Remy… _Her thoughts became considerably more blurred as he started to kiss her, and she…to her own amazement….started to kiss him back…

We'll just say that they're going to be occupied for the next….long while. author's evil smirk

Aura sat in the bushes that divided the pool and the yard, video camera in hand. Rogue's first ever real kiss. "All thanks to me" she said. The camera undoubtedly picked up every word of it.

She didn't hear Warren sprint up behind her. As she turned she saw him in time to absorb the blow from the glomp/tackle. " Ow." She said.

The loud ruckus of them falling through the bushes was enough to distract the couple in the pool… Rogue's eyes opened wide as Aura and Warren fell through the green stuff and landed with loud thuds. She pushed Gambit off of her, despite his and her SCREAMING MINDS protests. "Aura, What the hell?"

"um….giggle huh…I've got pizza! " She said.

Rogue's eyes were wide on the two angels that were still laying ontop of each other. "Is that what ya're callin' it now?"

"NO! ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT! YOU BLOODY IDIOT GET OFF ME!" she said, violently pushing Warren off.

"awwww…." He said as he fell off.

"LOOK!" she pointed to the area behind the two southerners, hoping to distract them for a minute and make a clean get away. "APOCKY HAS CUBICALS!"

Being indulgent they looked. And for some reason Warren dragged her off into the bushes and magically had his way with her.

TWO HOURS LATER:

Aura stumbled out from behind the bushes, hair REALLY messed up…and clothes not put on so straight. "warren….? Can _we_ go take a shower? There's dirt in places that it shouldn't be…"

"um…..sure…. cheesy smile that sparkles.

"uh…..where'd the gumbo go?"

Aura realized that after two hours of…distractions….Gambit had gotten slapped by Rogue, given up for a minute, cooked the gumbo, went back to hitting on her, got slapped and a good ole' fashioned southern beat down, and was currently sleeping in the quiet contentment of unconsciousness.

Rogue on the other hand had gotten very hungry from kicking his butt and ate all the gumbo. Then Jean magically mind raped her, and she fell into unconsciousness as well.

Now they were sleeping on the angel's bed…together. Aura thanked the goddess and then realized that she wasn't Storm. But it was a good thing that Rogue still had a power prohibition collar on. Considering that Warren and Aura decided that it would be funny to take pictures of them in funky poses. Rogue on top of Gambit, Remy on top of Rogue, both of them laying together. Aura had the bright idea of scanning in the pictures and putting them through Photoshop. That way she could put on romantic little quotes and torture Rogue with them around valentine's day. - Remy, on the other hand, she knew that he would enjoy them just as much as she would.

Warren started up the computer and let Aura go do what she wanted to her lovely little pics. She took a aerial picture of the two laying together and put the quote "never let me fall in the corner. "aw" they said collectively.

"Hey, War, let's take some pics of us together." She said as she took the camera and flashed a picture of the shocked face of Warren.

""uh…SURE!" He broke out the camera that Aura had hooked up to the computer and pulled her close to him. "Smile babe" he said, still running off that sugar high that he'd developed hours earlier. Aura started laughing extremely hard, to the point that she couldn't sit still. She realized how her sides were paining her as she continued for a good ten minutes.

"Aura what's wrong?" He asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Your. Phone. Is . Vibrating. On. My. Bum. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she said laughing.

"Its still ringing? O.o"

Aura looked around her, suddenly _just now_ realizing that the phone had stopped vibrating o-so-long ago. "o. uh. Guess not…cheesy I'm-kinda-sorry smile insert sparkles here."

"wow….does it really tickle that much? o.o"

"O YEAH!"

"i. Must. Try. This. Vibrating. Of. Which. You. Speak. "

BUSY BUSY BUSY BUSY BUSY BUSY BUSY BUSY BUSY BUSY

"I guess I should call that person back, right?"

"Uh….I don't think so. But if you have to…" Aura said, making a pouty face.

"I'm sorry babe." He said taking out his phone and dialing the number back.

Aura took the camera and started to take pictures of her wings while Warren started yelling about some random business deal thing. "DO do Do do DO do" she sang to herself.

"GR ," warren growled. "I need to fly back into the city for a quick business deal. Sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, giving her shocked face a quick kiss and flew off into the sunset. "WHAT? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" She cried. "AND….why is the sunset now? I'm so confused."

INTERMISSION

I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Deedley dee, there they are a standin in a row. Bum bum bum…big ones small ones some as big as your head. Give ema twist a flick of the wrist, that's what the showman said, HEY! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Every boy in town will make me rich. There stands me wife, the idle of me life sayin," Rolly Bowly ball a tiddleatich."

Intermission Ends

Rogue shifted a little in the warm comfy spot that she was. She had no clue where she was, but she did know that for some reason, large parts of her body were in pain. _Could be from that workout….Beatin the Cajun up was worth it though! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_ The bastard Cajun. GRRRR . She opened her eyes to a really weird lighting situation really bright spot light thingy and random red lights. "What the hell?"

She sat up and looked around. She saw a note on the headboard of the bed the told her to go to the computer and turn it on.

"Uh…okay." She got up and went to Aura' desk .The monitor was on blinking at her to click it. **bleep bleep bleep**

Click'

"HEY ROGUE! GOOD MORNING! TOP O D"MORNIN TO YA!" Aura's face came on the screen. "AH! " Screamed Rogue.

"Uh yeah…me and your Cajun were kinda bored…so we decided to go and play hide and go seek in the dark! Be back soon! O wait, Gambit has something that he wanted to tell you," She said, walking off the screen.

Cliff Hanger: What are Aura and Gambit doing, going off together like that? lol. No i didn't steal Rogue's man... i'd get beat by so many people if i did. Read my other fics. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Don't own X-Men, ust 'Aura', Don'tsue me!

YAY! Fast updates! next installments might take awhile, Rogue-chan and I wait till we have A LOT of time and we're hyper to work on this fic... so... it all depends.

Chapter5

"Uh… … …hey dere chere. Guess if y'watchin' dis den ya just woke up from de honeymoon. Hope y'like dat ring chere! " Remy winked at her through the computer screen. Rogue felt what little color she had drain out of her face as she looked down to her finger and saw the ring that sat on her finger.

OO " AH! CAJUN! HOLY CRAP" She screamed as she saw the beautiful emerald and silver ring that sat on her finger.

The screen had gone blank after Remy had finished talking, and now Rogue sat alone. _Oh my god. What the hell did I do? There's no way in hell that I would ever marry him. Even consider marrying him. Or dating him for that matter._

Rogue saw the need to find the two retarded people that had put a ring on her finger and felt the need to tell her that she was married to the Cajun.

Rogue walked hurriedly out the door, wondering where the hell it was possible for people to play hide and go seek in the dark. She didn't know the house at all, but she would guess that the basement would be the best bet for their little shindig.

Quickly she moved down into the basement with a magical flashlight that let her see because it gave light… .. …yeah….light.

The long corridor of staircases made her think of something form the horror movies that she and gambit had often watched together….with the rest of the kids at the mansion. And of course she had to go down them. glare

She began to slowly go down the stone stairs….then tripped on her pants. Which as she tripped, she noticed that they were Gambit's pants. Oo'…."WHAT THE HELL?" She said as she tumbled down the stairs.

Quickly she recovered and started to fly. Into a wall. _TURN! _she screamed to herself. She did so only to find herself flying into another wall. For some reason she just couldn't get a hang of the way that the staircase worked. It was a mess of turns and twists. And she wasn't the _best_ flyer to begin with. It was very difficult for her to figure out how to navigate this stupid tunnel.

She let her mind wander a little bit as she struggled with the steering herself to the bottom of the case. Why was she wearing Gambit's pants? And what pants was he wearing? OO'

As she finally reached the landing with many hallways. "Ah…crap."

"AURA! GAMBIT!" She called. Hoping that Sinister wouldn't hear her. Wasn't it always the way that evil villains worked to have their labs in their giant basements? Even though she was slightly creeped out by the creaking noise that was filing her ears. It sounded like metal bending on a ship. "okay, Rogue, you can do this. Just like Danger Room. Pretend it ain't real." She looked around and picked a hallway. The farthest on the right was her 'mo' in 'eeny miney mo'. She hoped to God it was right.

She went down the dark and dingy hallway with her flashlight leading her way. She had a feeling that it was a mistake.

"uh…Hi, Mr. Sinister." She said, with a forced smile. "how are you?"

"Rogue, help me! Help us!" Scott shouted with a apple gag in his mouth.  
"Yeah Rogue, Help us!" Said Jean with the same problem.

"Why the hell would I help you?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Good girl." Said Sinister with an evil smile.

"Uh….yeah….Well….do you have any clue where your daughter and my…erm…Gambit are? They left me up in a room and went off together, I guess down here. Somethin about hide and go seek. " Rogue said kinda of rolling her eyes.

"Oh, together now? As in the man whore and my daughter?"

"Yeah…but I guess I'm married to the man whore….if it helps at all. "

"No…not really. I'd check the second lab, just down the hall to your right. Be sure that they're not doing…anything."

"Yessir," Rogue said, mocking salute then left the room.

Rogue walked down the still dark corridor and felt for the doorjamb. When she felt her fingers slide over a bump in the wall, she hoped to God that it was the right door. Who knew what the hell Sinister would keep in his basement. It wouldn't be regular old Halloween costumes and various Christmas decorations like any NORMAL house.

Opening, the door, she let her eyes adjust to the even dimmer lighting and glanced around. Rogue realized that she couldn't see a goddamned thing with the pitch black surrounding her. "Crap," she muttered to herself.

Quickly closing her eyes and took a breath, gathering her thought. _Okay, asses the situation Rogue. Just like Xavier taught ya._

What's in the mystery room? You never now what's in all the rooms in Sinister's basement. ... A Lot of stuff... i would know... but even i haven't seen all the rooms in that house. So you never know.

I Love You All! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
